Dirty Little Secret
by Princess Quenna
Summary: Pada malam sebelum hari pernikahannya dengan Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Siwon, cinta pertama yang menjadi obsesinya saat di high school dulu. Wonkyu. Choi Siwon/Cho Kyuhyun. Yaoi. BoyXBoy. No need to read or comment if you hate Wonkyu


**Dirty Little Secret (1)**

**Author: Princess Queena**

**Pairing: Wonkyu**

**Summary: When Kyuhyun meets Siwon at the night before his wedding with Zhoumi...**

**Rate: M **

**Warning: This is Wonkyu Fic and i ship Wonkyu so hard. I don't have a time to argue with other Shipper who doesn't like Wonkyu, so you are not allowed to read and comment on this fic if you only want to bash Wonkyu with your stupid dirty words! Thank You. **

* * *

><p><strong>You have to read the warning first before read the entire story!<strong>

Pernahkah kau berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamamu? Cinta pertama yang selalu menghantuimu seumur hidup dan membuat hidupmu tak lagi indah saat kau tahu kau tak akan pernah bisa memilikinya? Namun tiba-tiba saja cinta pertama itu muncul begitu saja saat semuanya sudah begitu terlambat.

Hal itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Malam itu seharusnya berjalan sesuai rencana, malam yang sempurna karena esok adalah hari pernikahannya. Dan karena calon suaminya adalah seorang pengusaha China kaya yang tengah merintis bisnisnya di Scotland, malam ini ia harus menjalani pesta lepas lajang ala Scotland. Pesta lepas lajang itu diawali dengan acara makan malam bersama keluarga dan beberapa rekan bisnis calon suaminya yang rupanya terdiri dari para pengusaha kaya dari seluruh dunia. Kyuhyun hanya berbasa basi dengan memasang senyum menawannya saat acara makan malam berlangsung, pun saat calon suaminya memperkenalkannya pada beberapa koleganya. Namun semua berubah menjadi bencana saat Zhou Mi menarik lengannya, memotong perbincangannya dengan Donghae, sahabatnya.

"Kui Xian, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang. Dia teman baikku saat kami sama-sama kuliah di Amerika dulu. Dan kalau tidak salah, dulu ia bersekolah di high school yang sama denganmu..." Zhou Mi menceracau selama mereka berdua menyebrangi ruangan yang begitu luas, dimana suasana begitu ramai oleh tamu undangan.

"Hmm, tapi apakah sangat penting? Hingga aku harus meninggalkan Donghae seperti itu?" protes Kyuhyun saat Zhou Mi semakin menarik tangannya lebih kencang.

"Tentu saja, honey. Karena dia salah satu rekan bisnis yang penting. Ia adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Sekembalinya kita ke Seoul, aku dan dia akan bekerja sama dalam sebuah proyek penting" kata Zhou Mi antusias.

Zhou Mi lalu mengajaknya mendekati beberapa pria yang tengah berbincang sambil menikmati wine.

"Siwon, hey kenalkan... ini calon istriku" Zhou Mi menepuk bahu seorang lelaki berpostur tegap dan tinggi yang kebetulan membelakanginya, asyik berbincang dengan beberapa orang di sekelilingnya. Dan mendengar nama itu, jantung Kyuhyun seperti berhenti berdetak. Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia pasti salah dengar. Tidak mungkin orang itu. Ya Tuhan... jangan biarkan orang itu... please...

"Oh hai..." lelaki itu berbalik. Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Tubuhnya seperti disengat aliran listrik. Mendadak kakinya lemas dan bergetar. Wajah itu, wajah tampan itu... senyum hangat itu... tubuh sempurna itu... bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya? Tidak mungkin, ini pasti hanya mimpi. Ya, pasti hanya mimpi.

"Nah, Siwon... kenalkan ini Kyuhyun. Calon istriku yang paling cantik" ia mendengar Zhou Mi memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan tidak, kali ini ia tidak salah dengar, ia memang mendengar nama itu... nama yang berusaha ia lupakan selama bertahun-tahun... Siwon...

"Hallo Kyuhyun? Senang berjumpa denganmu..." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Kyuhyun berjabat tangan. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyambutnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Saat kulit tangannya menyentuh tangan Siwon, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan cara menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan wow! Kau benar Zhou Mi, rupanya kau tidak berbohong saat mengatakan kalau calon istrimu adalah yang tercantik di dunia, haha" ia mendengar Siwon tergelak, disambung oleh tawa Zhou Mi yang penuh kebanggaan.

"Eh, Kui Xian? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa diam saja?" Zhou Mi berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Kyuhyun tergagap.

"Ah anyio. Eh senang bertemu denganmu Siwon-ssi..." kata Kyuhyun terbata, ia memberanikan diri menatap Siwon. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa senyum itu masih begitu menawan?

"Kau bilang dulu kau bersekolah di high school yang sama dengan Kui Xian?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Oh, SM High School? Yeah, aku sempat bersekolah disana, sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Amerika bersama keluargaku. Kenangan yang indah saat di Korea, sayang begitu banyak hal yang tidak aku ingat, haha..." jawab Siwon, lagi-lagi sambil tergelak.

Tentu saja kau tidak ingat. Batin Kyuhyun kecut. Mendadak hatinya terasa ngilu. Tentu saja kau tidak ingat. Siapa aku? Hanya junior kutu buku yang selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bisa memandangmu, berdekatan denganmu. Menghabiskan waktu di perpustaan hanya untuk menunggumu dan melihat sosokmu membaca buku. Karena di tempat itulah kau akan terbebas dari teman-temanmu yang populer itu. Dan tidak, meski pada akhirnya aku bahkan berhasil menjadi teman satu kamarmu di dorm, kau tidak akan pernah mengingatku. Aku hanya teman sekamar yang membosankan dan tidak pantas untuk diingat. Yang hanya selalu mengganggumu dengan sapaan selamat pagi dan selamat malam. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau akan terus menghindariku dengan selalu menghabiskan waktumu di luar dorm?

"Tapi tentu saja aku ingat satu orang. Kim Heechul! Kami masih berhubungan dan kapan-kapan aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu. Dia juga tengah membangun bisnisnya yang cukup menjanjikan" lanjut Siwon, terlihat tidak tertarik untuk berbasa-basi lebih lanjut dengan Kyuhyun.

Ya, tentu saja... kau tidak mengingatku. Tidak seperti aku yang bahkan hingga detik ini masih mengingat bagaimana bau parfummu, atau begaimana kebiasaanmu sehabis bangun tidur, bagaimana posisi tidur favoritmu, atau betapa indahnya saat melihatmu berlari di pinggiran tanah lapang dorm, dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhmu yang sempurna... dan angin mempermainkan rambutmu...

"Maaf aku harus kembali. Donghae masih menungguku..." Kyuhyun segera undur diri saat menyadari Zhou Mi dan Siwon telah terlibat perbincangan soal bisnis.

Ya, memangnya siapa aku? Mengharapkanmu mengingatku? Namun mengapa kau tiba-tiba muncul sekarang? Uh, tentu saja ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua salahku. Kyuhyun merasakan air matanya merebak, dadanya terasa sakit. Hey Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak perlu menangis! Besok adalah hari pernikahanmu dengan Zhou Mi. Lelaki yang sangat mencintaimu. Mengapa masih harus memikirkan dia? Yang bahkan mengingatmu saja tidak...

"Hey Kyu? Kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Zhou Mi?" Donghae terlihat khawatir saat Kyuhyun kembali.

"Ah, tidak. Semua baik-baik saja. Kurasa kita harus segera ke bar, para penduduk desa ini pasti sudah menunggu" Ajak Kyuhyun, mengalihkan perhatian Donghae.

Ya, pernikahan mereka memang akan diadakan di sebuah desa di pedalaman Scotland. Tempat dimana Zhou Mi menginvestasikan bisnisnya. Keluarga Zhou Mi adalah pemilik berhektar-hektar lahan di desa yang indah ini. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tak kuasa menolak saat Zhou Mi memohon untuk menikahinya di sebuah kastil cantik di sudut desa. Yah, menikah dengan laki-laki yang baik hati, kaya raya, dan yang terpenting sangat mencintainya... apa lagi yang kurang?

Kyuhyun segera bergegas menuju bar desa yang tak jauh dari penginapan tempat jamuan makan malam itu digelar. Ya, selama seminggu ini ia tinggal di sebuah penginapan yang sejujurnya lebih mirip istana kuno namun sangat indah. Di dalam bar, ia sudah disambut oleh beberapa penduduk lokal desa itu, serta teman dan kerabatnya. Kyuhyun memakai sebuah jubah khas scotland dan membawa sebuah kwali. Para penduduk desa itu akan memberikan segenggam beras dan memasukkannya ke dalam kwali, dan mereka berhak mencium Kyuhyun. Yah, meski awalnya kaget dan agak tidak rela, namun akhirnya Kyuhyun pasrah dengan adat pesta lepas lajang di scotland. Mengingat keluarga Zhou Mi memang sudah cukup lama menetap disana. Ia harus rela bibirnya dicium oleh berpuluh-puluh penduduk desa malam ini. Malam sebelum pernikahannya.

Suasana bar cukup ramai, musik tradisional terdengar menghentak-hentak. Beberapa orang berdansa di tengah lantai dansa, sedang sebagian lagi memilih untuk menikmati bir sambil bercengkrama. Begitu Kyuhyun memasuki bar, para lelaki tua penduduk desa langsung menyambutnya, berebut memberinya segenggam beras dan meminta ciuman singkat di bibir Kyuhyun yang lembut.

"Haha, mati lah kau Kyu! Para kakek-kakek tua itu sudah lama mengincarmu. Aku rasa Zhou Mi mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk tidak kemari. Dia akan mati melihatmu dicium begitu banyak orang" celutuk Donghae sambil menggiring Kyuhyun masuk.

"Aku tahu. Benar-benar adat yang aneh..." keluh Kyuhyun sedikit kesal, meski ia berusaha tersenyum.

Tak lama suasana pun semakin riuh ketika Kyuhyun mulai membagi ciuman gratisnya satu persatu pada para penduduk desa atau pun tamu undangan yang hadir di bar. Ia berusaha menarik diri secepat mungkin begitu orang-orang itu menciumnya.

"Oh Wow! Nafasmu benar-benar harum, bibirmu lembut seperti bidadari!" kelakar seorang lelaki separuh baya setelah mencium bibir Kyuhyun singkat. Kyuhyun hanya meringis menanggapinya sambil segera kabur menjauh. Ia melangkah tergesa sampai tidak sadar ia menubruk seseorang dan hampir terjatuh.

"Oh, hati-hati. Kau baik-baik saja?" suara itu...

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menemukan Siwon tengah memegang lengannya.

"Oh... hallo calon istri Zhou Mi yang cantik?" sapa Siwon begitu sadar itu adalah Kyuhyun. Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang mempesona. Dengan kedua dimple-nya yang khas. Membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Oh eh... Siwon-ssi... kau disini? Kukira kau masih bersama Zhou Mi" Kyuhyun berkata kikuk. Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum dan akhirnya melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun.

" Aku kemari karena Zhou Mi bilang akan ada pesta lepas lajang untukmu. Dan ternyata adat disini cukup unik... dan emm aneh... haha.." tawa itu... betapa ajaibnya tawa itu hingga mampu membuat hati Kyuhyun bergetar. Rasanya masih sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Dan well, karena aku tidak mempunyai beras... aku hanya mempunyai ini... is it okay?" Siwon merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa koin, lalu memasukkan ke dalam kwali yang Kyuhyun pegang.

Mereka lalu bertatapan. Kyuhyun ragu untuk sesaat, apakah Siwon juga ingin menciumnya seperti lelaki-lelaki tua itu? Ah... mana mungkin, dirinya saja yang terlalu berharap. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Let me..." bisik Siwon lirih, seolah meminta ijin ingin mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mematung di tempat. Ia tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya saat wajah Siwon semakin mendekat. Ia menatap wajah Siwon, bibir itu... bibir yang selama ini selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya selama bertahun-tahun...

Kyuhyun merasakan jutaan bintang seperti berpendar dalam pandangannya saat bibir Siwon menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Siwon menatapnya sekilas sebelum menciumnya lagi dan lagi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup matanya saat dirasakannya Siwon semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ia merasakan bagaimana lidah Siwon menjilat bibirnya lembut, dan tanpa bisa ia cegah ia mendesah lirih saat akhirnya lidah Siwon memasuki mulutnya. Ciuman Siwon terasa begitu manis dan memabukkan. Bagaimana pun, ciuman ini berbeda dari ciuman-ciuman Zhou Mi. Ciuman ini seperti ciuman yang telah lama ia impi-impikan. Membuatnya lupa bahwa seharusnya mereka hanya berciuman singkat untuk adat lepas lajang ini. Namun bagaimana bisa ia menolak? Tidak saat Siwon menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya bertubi-tubi, mempermainkan lidahnya dengan lincah, dan memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kwali yang dipegangnya. Tangannya reflek melingkar di leher Siwon seiring tangan Siwon yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan liar. Keduanya saling menyesap lidah satu sama lain. Menikmati segala rasa yang ditimbulkan. Seolah tak peduli bahwa kini mereka tengah berada di tengah keramaian bar. Mereka terus berciuman sampai akhirnya Siwon menarik diri saat ia meresa Kyuhyun butuh bernapas.

Mereka saling menatap. Seolah mata mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain. Kyuhyun segera berjongkok untuk memungut kwali yang ia jatuhkan. Dan Siwon pun ikut membantunya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, matanya mengatakan seolah ia masih ingin mencium Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun segera bergegas meninggalkan Siwon dan berlari menginggalkan bar. Hatinya berdebar tak karuan akibat ciuman liarnya bersama Siwon beberapa menit lalu.

"Hey hey... Kyu!" ia mendengar Donghae memanggilnya. Kyuhyun memelankan langkahnya.

"Whoa whoa! Siapa tadi itu?" tanya Donghae begitu berhasil mengejar Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan menuju penginapan.

"Siapa maksudmu? Apa yang kau bicarakan Hyung?" Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan pura-pura! Aku melihat bagaimana lelaki itu memakan bibirmu. Jangan bilang hanya karena ia tampan, lalu kau membiarkannya menciummu lebih lama dibanding para kakek tua itu" dengus Donghae. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab.

"Dia... Siwon. Choi Siwon... dia... rekan bisnis Zhou Mi..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Oh my God!" Donghae menutup mulutnya dengan gaya dramatis. "Siwon? Maksudmu Choi Siwon si murid populer di sekolah kita dulu? Choi Siwon yang kau gilai dan membuatmu menderita sejak kepergiannya ke Amerika?" Donghae memberondong dengan pertanyaan. "Pantas saja aku merasa familiar dengan sosoknya. Well, harus kuakui kalau dia semakin tampan" gumamnya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Hei Kyu, jangan bilang kau masih terbawa perasaan?" Donghae menatap matanya, menyelidik. Kyuhyun segera membuang muka.

"Te-tentu saja tidak. Kau gila Hyung? Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan besok aku akan menikah dengan Zhou Mi. Lagipula tadi itu kan hanya ciuman lepas lajang" jawab Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan raut gugup di wajahnya. Donghae menghela napas lega.

"Hhhhh, untunglah... karena kau tahu... Zhou Mi sangat mencintaimu" kata Donghae.

"Aku tahu..." ucap Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan gemuruh di dadanya.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sudah mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya sejak dua jam lalu, namun justru bayangan Siwon yang selalu melintas di kepalanya. Saat bibir Siwon menekan lembut bibirnya... mempermainkan lidahnya... aaarrrhhhggg! Kyuhyun menutup mukanya dengan bantal dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Demi tuhan! Besok adalah hari pernikahannya.<p>

Yah, Choi Siwon! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul sekarang dan menciumku seperti itu?. Kyuhyun memukul-mukul bantalnya dengan ekspresi muka kesal. Tidak! Aku rasa aku harus menemuinya. Ya, aku harus menjelaskan agar dia tidak salah paham. Agar semua jelas dan aku tidak resah seperti ini.

Kyuhyun lalu bergegas keluar kamar. Di depan kamarnya ada dua penjaga yang bukan lain adalah asisten pribadi Zhou Mi. Karena penginapan ini sangat luas, Zhou Mi memang menyuruh dua asistennya untuk menjaga kamar Kyuhyun dan mengawalnya agar Kyuhyun tidak tersesat saat tidak bersama Zhou Mi.

"Anda mau kemana Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Shindong, orang kepercayaan Zhou Mi.

"Emm, bisakah kau antarkan aku ke tempat penginapan para tamu undangan? Emm... aku ingin menemui salah satu rekan bisnis Zhou Mi, ada yang harus aku bicarakan" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang ingin anda temui? Apakah tidak bisa menunggu besok? Ini sudah larut Tuan Kyuhyun..." sambung Leeteuk.

"Antarkan aku ke kamar Choi Siwon. Ini sangat penting. Tidak bisa ditunda" kata Kyuhyun cuek. Lalu melangkah pergi, Shindong dan Leeteuk hanya mengekor sambil bertukar pandang.

Siwon menginap di sisi gedung lain, menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai di depan kamarnya. Kyuhyun berdiri ragu di depan kamar Siwon sebelum mengetuknya pelan. Sementara Shindong dan Leeteuk berdiri agak jauh dari kamar Siwon.

"Kyuhyun?" Siwon terlihat sedikit kaget saat membuka pintunya. Ia lalu menyadari ada dua pengawal yang berdiri di pojok lorong. Memperhatikannya.

"Emm, ma-maaf mengganggumu... a-aku hanya ingin... mmm, aku ingin meluruskan soal ciuman tadi" kata Kyuhyun terbata, kepalanya tertunduk.

" Kalau begitu masuklah..." Siwon meraih tangannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun sontak bergetar akibat kontak fisik tersebut.

"Ah, anyio... aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kalau..."

"Kau ingin mereka mendengar? Kemarilah Kyu..." Siwon menarik tangannya hingga ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon. Ada sesuatu dalam suara Siwon yang menghipnotisnya.

Siwon menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Hatinya berdegup kencang dan ia mulai berkeringat.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu mengunci pintu Siwon-ssi. Aku hanya sebentar, aku hanya ingin... hmmpp..." suara Kyuhyun tertelan ketika tiba-tiba Siwon memagut bibirnya. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang tidak pernah ia duga.

Siwon mengigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Membuat Kyuhyun reflek membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah lihai Siwon menelusuri rongga mulutnya, mempermainkan lidahnya dengan lincah. Sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun terasa lemas, namun ia tak kuasa menolak ciuman Siwon. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia mulai merespon ciuman Siwon. Tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Siwon entah sejak kapan. Sementara tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangan Siwon kini tengah sibuk meremas pantatnya.

"Aahh... Si-siwon-ssi..." desah Kyuhyun tertahan saat keduanya berhenti berciuman. Namun tangan Siwon masih sibuk di bawah sana.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." bisik Siwon dengan suara menggoda, sebelum melumat bibir Kyuhyun lagi, dan lagi. Mereka berciuman, saling melumat dan memagut, semakin terhanyut dalam kenikmatan.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Siwon telah menggendong tubuhnya menuju ranjang. Menidurkannya pelan tanpa berhenti menciumi bibir merah Kyuhyun. Ciuman Siwon benar-benar membuat seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh karena kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Begitu berbeda dari ciuman Zhou Mi. Tunggu... Kyuhyun teringat Zhou Mi, besok ia akan menikah... dan oh my God... kenapa ia sekarang malah berciuman dengan lelaki lain?

"Aaah Siwon-ssi.." Kyuhyun mendorong pelan dada Siwon, memaksanya untuk mengakhiri ciuman.

Namun Siwon justru mulai menciumi leher Kyuhyun, menggigit dan menghisap di titik tertentu, lalu kembali menciumnya hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. "Kyuhyun-ahh..." desahnya sambil tanpa henti menciumi leher Kyuhyun. Tangannya lalu mulai membuka kancing baju Kyuhyun.

"Aaakkh... ssi... Siwon-ssi... ah!" Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan erangannya saat ia merasakan bibir Siwon menyapu lembut putingnya. Kehangatan segera menguasainya dan ia mendadak lupa, atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah saat ini ia tengah bersama lelaki yang ia cintai sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Cinta pertamanya. Dan betapa sentuhan serta ciuman lelaki itu membuatnya melambung dan melupakan segalanya, memenuhi hasrat yang selama ini terpendam.

"Aaahhhh..." Kyuhyun kembali mendesah saat Siwon mengulum dan mempermainkan kedua putingnya bergantian. Tanpa henti. Menggigit-gigit pelan lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Tak pernah ia rasakan kenikmatan seperti ini saat bercinta dengan Zhou Mi.

"Si-siwon ssi, hentikan... ahh!" Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Siwon yang menindihnya dan akhirnya ia terduduk dengan napas tersengal.

"kau ingin aku berhenti, hmm..." tanya Siwon dengan suara berat, lidahnya mempermainkan telinga Kyuhyun dengan gerakan sensual.

"A-aku... aaahhh... Si-siwon-ssi, besok adalah pernikahanku... aaakkh!" susah payah Kyuhyun menjawab, namun ciuman Siwon di telinga dan lehernya membuat ia tak berdaya saat Siwon kembali menindih tubuhnya, membuatnya kembali terbaring pasrah.

"Aku tahu... Kyuhyun-ahhh... besok adalah hari pernikahanmu bersama Zhou Mi, dan malam ini... hmmm... satu-satunya kesempatan kita... jadi please, jangan tolak aku... hmm..." bisik Siwon, terdengar begitu seksi di telinga Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolakmu? Setelah bertahun-tahun aku tak bisa mengenyahkan sosokmu dari pikiranku? Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menyadari, mungkin Siwon benar, inilah kesempatan terakhirnya ia bisa bersama Siwon. Maka ia memutuskan untuk memenuhi ego dan hasratnya, melupakan Zhou Mi sejenak. Akal sehatnya telah kalah oleh cinta dan hasratnya yang telah terpendam selama bertahun-tahun.

Maka tanpa bisa dikontrol, Kyuhyun meraih kepala Siwon yang tadinya sedang sibuk menciumi dada dan perutnya. Ia menangkap bibir Siwon dan menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Nafsu yang selama ini tidak pernah terpenuhi. Ia lumat dan hisap bibir Siwon dengan segenap cinta yang selama ini ia rasakan. Dan Siwon membalasnya dengan tak kalah ganasnya. Mengajak lidah Kyuhyun bertarung tanpa henti sementara tangannya bergerak kebawah. Berusaha membuka kancing celana Kyuhyun.

"Aaaahhh!" pekik Kyuhyun tertahan saat ia merasakan tangan kekar Siwon meremas penisnya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Siwon. Ia melihat Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Dan untuk alasan tertentu, itu membuatnya semakin terbakar oleh gairah. Ia kembali melumat bibir Siwon yang segera dibalas dengan antusiasme yang sama. Mereka kembali berciuman sementara tangan Siwon tak henti-hentinya meremas dan mempermainkan kejantanan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah tanpa henti dalam ciuman panas mereka.

"Nnggmmm... Nngghhh... Ahhh..." lenguh Kyuhyun begitu menikmati.

Siwon lalu melepas kemeja dan celana Kyuhyun dengan gerakan cepat, membuat Kyuhyun telanjang bulat. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia pun melucuti pakainannya sendiri. Memamerkan tubuhnya yang sempurna. Membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Aahh! Siwon-ssi..." erang Kyuhyun tak tahan saat ia melihat Siwon melepas celana boxernya, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang telah mengeras sempurna. Mulut Kyuhyun mendadak terasa kering, penis Siwon jauh lebih besar dibanding penis Zhou Mi. Bahkan jauh lebih besar dari imajinasinya selama ini.

"Siwon... aaahh" Kyuhyun kembali mendesah saat Siwon kembali menindihnya. Ia memeluk Siwon, merasakan tubuh polos mereka bersentuhan. Mereka kembali berciuman, merasakan penis mereka saling bergesekan, menimbulkan getaran nikmat yang tiada tara.

"Aaaahhhh..." Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti mendesah, terlebih saat Siwon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat gesekan penis mereka semakin terasa.

"Kyuhyun-ahhhh..." bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun. "Tatap mataku Kyuhyun-aahhh..."

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun untuk sesaat. Ia lalu berkata, "Dan tentu saja aku ingat kau... kyuhyun-aahhhh... bagaimana mungkin aku melupakanmu, hmm? Kyuhyun... aahhhh" Siwon mendesah, merasakan kejantanannya semakin membesar dan mengeras.

"Siwon... aku tak tahan lagi, nghhhh...aahh" Kyuhyun mengerang. Mereka kembali berpagutan dan saling ingin mendominasi, namun tentu saja Siwon selalu memenangkan pertarungan lidah mereka. Tangan Siwon bergerak ke bawah, menggelitik lubang Kyuhyun. Perlahan dimasukkannya satu jari ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

"Aaahhh..." Kyuhyun mendesah. Anehnya sama sekali tak ada rasa sakit. Bahkan ketika dua jari Siwon yang lain ikut bergabung, hanya kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Mungkin karena begitu besarnya cinta yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun mmmhhh..." Siwon tak kuasa lagi melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kyuhyun yang memejamkan mata dengan mulut setengah terbuka, terlihat begitu menikmati gerakan tangannya di dalam lubangnya. "Kyuhyun-ahh... bolehkan aku?" bisik Siwon, menciumi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Please... Siwon-ssi... aahhh... please..." jawab Kyuhyun merintih. Melihatnya, Siwon langsung mencabut ketiga jarinya dari dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Ia segera memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras di lubang Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan pelan ia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh... K-kyu... aahh" erang Siwon keras. Matanya terpejam, merasakan begitu nikmatnya lubang Kyuhyun memeras dan memijit-mijit penisnya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan lubang yang sesempit ini.

"S-si-siwon-ssi... ngghhhh... " Kyuhyun ikut mendesah nikmat. Baru kali ini ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kesakitan. Ia juga tidak mengerti. Penis Siwon begitu besar, namun ia sama sekali tak merasa sakit. Ia justru begitu menikmati bagaimana penis Siwon memenuhi lubangnya yang semakin berkedut-kedut.

"Aaaahhh... Si-Siwon-aahhhh... uhnnn ahhhnn... ngghhh..." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri saat Siwon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengeluar masukkan penis raksasanya. Ia tak kuasa merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Kyuhyun-ahh... kau benar-benar... ohhhhh..." Siwon tak kuasa mengontrol diri. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Terlebih saat hantamannya mengenai prostat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memekik nikmat dengan sangat nyaring, "Aaaaaaaakh! Siwon, oh... oh! Ahh, ahhh! Si... ahhh! Siwon-aaahhh! Ahhh...". Suara Kyuhyun semakin membuat gerakan Siwon menggila. Ranjang yang mereka tempati sampai bergetar mengenai dinding. Kyuhyun ikut bergerak, kedua kakinya melingkar erat di pinggang Siwon. Tangannya meremas-remas rambut Siwon. Sementara mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan yang terdengar begitu manis dan menggairahkan di telinga Siwon.

"Aaaahhh... Siwon... a-ku... ahhh tak tahan lagiiihhh... ngghhhh..." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang saat tusukan Siwon semakin brutal memanjakan prostatnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengigit bahu Siwon. "Aaaaaaaahhhh...!" pekik Kyuhyun seiring cairan putih kental keluar dari penisnya, membanjiri perut dan dada Siwon.

"Ohh Kyu... aahh, ahhh, hhahhh..." sementara Siwon semakin semangat menyerang lubang Kyuhyun yang berkedut dan semakin terasa sempit. Ia merasakan perutnya semakin ketat, pertanda ia akan segera mencapai orgasmenya. Setelah beberapa kali tusukan, meledaklah penis Siwon, memenuhi lubang Kyuhyun dengan spermanya yang begitu kental dan banyak.

Mereka saling menatap masih dengan napas terengah-engah. Lalu keduanya berciuman. Siwon akhirnya jatuh terbaring di samping Kyuhyun dengan napas memburu.

"Kyuhyun-ahhh... tentu saja aku mengingatmu... hmmm, dan kau benar-benar luar biasa" bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun. Tangan kekarnya segera meraih tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluknya dengan posesif. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Siwon. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di atas dada Siwon.

Mereka tertidur dengan posisi kejantanan Siwon masih berada dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, di luar kamar Siwon, dua orang pengawal tengah berdiri dengan gelisah sedari tadi.

"Leeteuk-ssi... apakah yang terjadi di dalam seperti yang ada dalam pikiranku?" tanya Shindong dengan muka pucat, telinganya masih menempel di pintu kamar Siwon.

Leeteuk memijit keningnya. "Tak perlu bertanya lagi Shindong, kau bisa dengar sendiri tadi betapa berisiknya suara mereka, oh God... aku tak percaya ini terjadi..." kata Leeteuk.

"Dan aku tak percaya kau ... terangsang?" kata Shindong sambil menunjuk bagian junior Leeteuk yang kini berdiri mengeras di balik celana.

"Haah... semua orang normal juga akan mengalaminya. Kau tak dengar betapa menggodanya suara Tuan Kyuhyun? Belum lagi suara Tuan Siwon yang begitu... uuhgh... aku rasa aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang. Berjagalah disini sampai aku kembali" dengan begitu Leeteuk meninggalkan Shindong seorang diri.

"Oh Tuhan, semua orang sudah gila" bisik Shindong memutar bola matanya.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, saya ngaku kalau adegan awal fic ini meniru salah satu scene di film _Maid of Honor_, tapi tentunya sudah saya ubah jalan ceritanya. Hehe. Comment are loved, but as i said, i am not welcome you if you only want to comment such as _"Fic ini sampah, bikin jijik"_ or "_kenapa sih malah bikin fic wonkyu dan ngrusuh2 kyumin?"_ or _"wonkyu is suck couple". Thank you ^^_**


End file.
